Letter Late than Never/Trivia
Trivia *The opening music in this episode is called "Merrily We Walk", the full version of which can be heard here. *'Running gags:' **Lumpy getting attacked by Toothy's tortoise and often suffering a severe injury as a result. **Lumpy losing pride in his job after getting attacked, only to get it back by looking at the picture of the mail moose. *Cuddles being horrified of Cub's crushed remains soon became an internet fad or meme, where users on YouTube put random images into the box, and Cuddles screams after the image insults him. The videos of this fad would usually be named "Dear, I found ________ in the pizza box". *This is one of the few TV episodes where Lumpy eats a random sandwich. The others are Home Is Where the Hurt Is and A Change of Heart. *The group of featuring characters in this episode is the exact same group of featuring characters as in the episode From Hero to Eternity. *Nobody dies until 5 minutes have passed in this episode. *This episode holds the highest number of times one character gets injured throughout the episode. *This is one of four times in the TV series where Lumpy is killed by animals (the other three being Doggone It, Take a Hike, and Mime to Five. *Lumpy's death is the second longest in the whole TV series, next to Sniffles' death in Tongue in Cheek. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "puppy eyes". The other instances are Russell and Lumpy in Get Whale Soon, Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Nutty in Icy You, Petunia, Giggles, Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!. *This was arguably Lumpy's longest and most torturous death until The Chokes on You. *Lumpy is shown to eat chocolates in a heart-shaped box, something he does previously in Blind Date. *The music used when Lumpy sees the killer turtle is also used in the HTF arcade game Hot Potato. *Pop and Cuddles are the only survivors of this episode, just like in Sea What I Found and Doggone It (Debatable). Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the saying "better late than never", which means that doing something late is better than not doing it at all. *The moral of the episode means that even if something is small, it has better quality than big things. *While Lumpy is attempting to escape from the killer tortoise, the music playing sounds similar to Jaws. *Lumpy's climb up the mountain to the last house on his route is a reference to the alleged motto of the U.S. Postal Service (in actuality, the U.S. Postal Service has no motto. The words "Neither rain, nor snow, nor heat, nor gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds" are, however, inscribed over the entrance to the General Post Office in New York). Superlatives *Giggles' death is similar to her own death in Pretty in Shrink. Production Notes *When this episode was aired along with A Sight for Sore Eyes and Wipe Out! on YouTube, the title for the mix of these segments was "Ten Speed" (originally called "Going Ten Crazy"). Lumpy and Cuddles appear in all three episodes. Lumpy dies twice while Cuddles dies once. *Nica Lorber has mentioned that she did Giggles' voice in this episode due to Ellen Connell being unavailable at the time. This happens again in A Bit of a Pickle, but with Petunia instead of Giggles. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia